


got me worked up

by iridescence (10softbot)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/iridescence
Summary: Kevin has a problem that walks on two legs and goes by the name of Jacob Bae. He still doesn’t really understand what took star player, volleyball captain Jacob Bae to stop by his seat after their genetics class and ask for help on his homework.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 313





	got me worked up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joonyoungs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonyoungs/gifts).



> literally wrote this in one sitting... this au has been cooking up in my tele messages with shauna for like two days now. happy birthday, shauna! enjoy! i'm on fucking fire!  
> not properly beta-read bc i'm me etc
> 
> don't repost or translate without permission

Kevin never really thought he would _ever_ find himself anywhere near the volleyball team practice time. Sports were never his thing, so it’s not like he ever had reasons to be this close to the net— _this close_ meaning: he is standing behind the bleachers, where the fluorescent lighting of the gym doesn’t touch and where eyes can’t – hopefully – see him.

He’s not hiding. Per se. He just doesn’t want a bunch of bulky, tall boys looking at him funny and questioning what the hell the choir boy is doing in their space. He knows he is being dramatic in the sense that they’re not really _that_ bulky, but years of playing ball certainly gave them enough muscle strength to crush his skull with their bare hands.

Probably.

The thing is that Kevin has a problem that walks on two legs and goes by the name of Jacob Bae, and his problem is creating problems of his own – intentionally or not. He still doesn’t really understand what took star player, volleyball captain Jacob Bae to stop by his seat after their genetics class and ask for help on his homework – Kevin, for one, is barely scraping by himself. He can’t imagine how Jacob could be any worse than him.

Case in point, Jacob asked him to stop by once practice was over, and because Kevin has a big fat crush on star player, volleyball captain Jacob Bae, his brain-to-mouth filter did not work the way he wanted to and all he could say was a very flustered _of course._ But he is an idiot, of course he is, because he doesn’t fucking know what time practice was supposed to end, and he didn’t want to ask anyone in case they grew suspicious of him.

Which is _stupid._ He knows. But he is apparently too early, or practice is running late – it doesn’t matter, because now he can’t keep his eyes off a very focused, very muscular and very sweaty Jacob. It’s not that he hadn’t noticed it before – the thickness of his thighs, his ass, his forearms with veins now popping from exertion. Of course, he had noticed everything. Kevin is only human and he has eyes.

But it’s one thing to quietly thirst over him when he is just dressed nicely, and another entirely different thing is seeing him walk around in short shorts and arms out. There is sweat dripping from his hair, dribbling down his neck, soaking his back and making his shirt stick to his body. What a perfect, yet horrible predicament to find himself in.

Kevin can feel heat start pooling in the pit of his stomach, and it takes all his might to will his impending boner away.

The coach blows the whistle, signaling the end of practice, and Kevin can feel relief washing down his spine. The players gather around for some chatter, talking about things Kevin can’t quite hear or understand the context of, and he glues himself to the wall and away from light when they start filing out of the gym.

Kevin can feel his heart in his throat – beating wildly, probably about to give him a heart attack or something. He fully expects the gym to be empty by the time the coach walks out, after all, he is supposed to be the last one to leave, isn’t he?

But that is not at all what happens.

The lights haven’t gone out, so when Kevin scans the room again, he can see someone still standing there, and that is the exact moment his heart decides to stop beating. Jacob is hunched over himself, seemingly trying to catch his breath, shirt halfway off his torso where he grabbed the fabric by the hem to bring it up to his face and wipe the sweat away.

Kevin doesn’t know how efficient that would be, considering the shirt seems to be drenched as well, but maybe it is better than to have sweat dripping down his face.

With too little faith in himself and very wobbly knees, he quietly walks out from behind the bleachers, clearing his throat when he knows he can be seen. When Jacob looks up, a smile blooms on his lips, and Kevin has to struggle to keep his eyes on Jacob's face and not the sliver of skin still showing when he lets go of his shirt.

Willing his eyes not to wander down to his thighs seems even harder. He might end up popping a vein— or a boner. Again.

“You’re here!” Jacob sounds delighted, feet carrying him to where Kevin is standing.

Kevin takes a step back out of reflex – not because he doesn’t want Jacob anywhere near him, but because he can’t really trust himself right now – and Jacob pauses. Frowns a little. Smiles again.

“Sorry, I must stink from practice, right?” _Yes, actually,_ but it’s not like Kevin is going to say it. Kevin is obsessed with the crescent moons his eyes turn into when he smiles. “I thought you weren’t going to come.”

“Of course not!” he blurts out maybe a bit too quickly, sounding a bit too alarmed. He really wishes his brain would work better than this sometimes. “I mean— promises are promises.”

Jacob laughs lightly, and Kevin tries to act like it doesn’t do things to him. “Perfect. Do you mind waiting just a bit more so I can run under the shower?”

“Sure!” he replies, quick once again, sighing when Jacob laughs – again. He should probably keep a score on how many times he will make a fool of himself in one afternoon. “No problem at all.”

He doesn’t mention he had already been waiting for quite a while, and if Jacob had noticed him hiding behind the bleachers, he doesn’t say anything either. And then Jacob steps closer again, and Kevin really tries not to step back once more, and when his palms come up to lightly pat him on the arms in thanks, they are so warm Kevin has to fight the urge to imagine how they would feel wrapped around his d—

Jacob hurries off the gym, leaving him alone in the wide, stinky space. Kevin sighs heavily, the knowledge that he is hopeless hanging over his head like a fucking curse.

He doesn’t know if Jacob takes the expression _run under the shower_ too literally or if he is just too in his head to notice the time passing, but it definitely hasn’t been long since he walked out of the gym to wait for him in a more appropriate place for Jacob to be walking in his direction already.

Kevin has to swallow down the sigh that comes up his chest at the sight of Jacob in sweatpants and a tee – literally the bare minimum, but he can’t really help that Jacob looks good even like that. His hair is still wet, though Kevin hopes it is now from a fresh shower rather than sweat; he wonders what it would smell like if he leaned in to sniff it.

That is probably too creepy of a thought to have about someone.

“Ready?” Jacob asks like Kevin had been the one busy doing something, a smile on his lips. “Sorry if I took too long.”

 _Not at all._ “Sure,” he says instead, and although it isn’t clear whether he is saying _sure, I’m ready_ or _sure, you took too long,_ he tries not to correct himself just in case he makes everything worse.

The walk to the library isn’t a long one, and it is one filled with very loud silence. It’s not like they haven’t ever talked before that things are now too awkward, it’s more that they haven’t really hung out much outside of classes and it makes Kevin a little nervous. This is probably the first time they are going to spend more than half an hour together – Kevin can already feel his hands get a little clammy.

Jacob is the one to navigate through the library, always one step ahead as he guides them all the way to the back, where people don’t usually go to. It’s right by the psychology books session and there are at least two lightbulbs that must have ran out too long ago, and Kevin doesn’t understand why Jacob picks this of all places for them to study together.

He doesn’t say anything, though, instead just makes his way around the table to sit across from where Jacob puts down his bookbag. He notices the light frown settling between Jacob's brows when he does so, but he doesn’t say anything. He knows he only notices it because he has been staring, and he really doesn’t want to come off as a fucking creep.

Studying goes as well as it can go when you have a helpless crush on someone – which is to say, pretty fucking terrible. Kevin stutters every time he tries to read something off his book, which then makes Jacob laugh, which makes his heart flutter. Not only that, every time Jacob laughs his foot brushes against Kevin’s shin or his calf, which makes him stumble on his words again, and then it goes all the way around like that.

And Jacob is _pretty_. Like, really fucking pretty. His features are so boyish and the shape of his eyes and his lips and his nose has Kevin so distracted he forgets to answer his questions more often than not. And his voice—god he wishes he could bottle Jacob's voice and take it back to his room with him.

That’s probably what voice notes are for, but he doesn’t have a good enough excuse to ask Jacob for a voice note out of the blue like that.

And then there are his fucking _hands._ Gripping his pencil, fingers tapping on the wooden desk, running over his hair, adjusting his shirt. His fingers are so thick Kevin can’t help but stare – can’t help but wonder how calloused his fingers would feel wrapped around his c—

“I’m _tired,”_ Jacob announces, his voice a low whine, pencil being set down over his notebook. “Can we rest for a little bit?”

And because Kevin is Kevin, _“sure”_ rolls off his tongue too easily. Jacob smiles at him and Kevin smiles right back, hoping his heartbeat isn’t too loud to the unsuspecting ears.

There is maybe a minute when nothing happens, Jacob staring down at his notebook as if he is in deep thought or debating something with himself. Kevin doesn’t ask, waits for him to speak up on his own accord – only, Jacob doesn’t speak, and instead Kevin feels a socked foot slowly run up his shin.

Kevin immediately pauses the tapping of his pen against his own notebook, his throat going dry when his eyes meet Jacob's. They are unreadable as the foot makes its way down, then up again and further, Jacob's heel digging into the opposite thigh as he keeps sliding his fucking foot up.

He can’t say anything, only stare. Is this some sort of prank? A hidden camera? Jacob bats his lashes, and Kevin then knows that must not be the case. The heat pooling in the pit of his stomach is back, more intense this time, spreading to his groin and making his dick get harder inside his pants.

What a terrible fucking day to wear skinny jeans.

Jacob squeezes his foot between his legs, pressing the sole against his chair and pushing him back a little. Kevin frowns, but before he can think any further about what the hell this is supposed to mean, Jacob starts sliding down his own chair and to the floor. Kevin thinks he must’ve fallen asleep and this is him dreaming right now.

“Uh, what are you doing?” he nervously asks, voice shaky as Jacob literally crawls under the table, head popping up between his legs.

There is something in his eyes that Kevin can’t exactly read, can’t even focus for long enough to try and decipher it with the loud yelling going on in his head. There are sirens blaring and his throat is so dry and his dick so hard, his hands sweating as Jacob scoots just a bit closer.

“Repaying you for helping me with homework,” there is a smile tugging on the corner of Jacob's lips and Kevin thinks that he is about to pass the fuck out – if he isn’t dead already. He has no idea how the hell he must look like to Jacob, because then Jacob's expression turns deadly serious when he says, “if this is okay for you.”

Kevin can feel his heart leap out of his goddamn chest.

“Oh—oh my g—I—" Kevin can feel his face on fire, the loud ringing in his ears leaving him disoriented. He is stuttering and making a fool of himself, and when he blurts, “I’m not straight!” he really wishes the ground would split in half and swallow him whole.

Jacob's laugh is so hearty Kevin can feel it in his bones.

“Alright, Not Straight Kevin Moon,” he says between giggles, his hands coming up to play with the button of his jeans. “Is that an okay?”

Kevin thinks he says _yes,_ but it probably comes out more like a strangled noise that dies somewhere on the back of his throat. His problem has just created yet another fucking problem, and Kevin knows then that he’s doomed.

He doesn’t know how to be quiet. Like, he _knows_ how to – it requires him shutting his mouth and not making a noise, but the second Jacob undoes the button of his jeans and reaches inside his underwear to pull his dick out, he knows he is unable to.

And he wants to tell Jacob as much, but Jacob has his fingers wrapped around his cock and they feel smoother than Kevin would have ever imagined—he can’t tell him to stop now. They are going to get caught and sent to jail just because Kevin doesn’t know how to be fucking quiet, because he can’t stop the soft mewl that rolls off his tongue when Jacob thumbs at his cockhead.

Kevin spreads his legs wider, allowing Jacob to fit better between them, and the feeling of Jacob's body being almost draped over his lap his does something to his head. When he looks down, Jacob is staring right up at him, eyes sparkling and a smile on his lips.

“I’ll need you to be quiet,” Jacob says in a very low voice, “and I need you to let me know if you see anyone coming, okay?”

Kevin nods, not trusting his own voice, and Jacob nods back at him as he slides a hand down his dick to hold him by the base. Jacob holds eye contact as he pokes his tongue out, as he runs it over the head and mixes his precum with saliva. Kevin can feel himself choke with the urge to scream, especially when Jacob wraps his lips around the head and _sucks._

There is something completely insane in the way Jacob is looking at him with his dick in his fucking mouth. Maybe it’s because he has imagined this one too many times, or because he never thought this would happen in a million fucking years, or because Kevin can still see his eye-smiles as he bobs his head down and takes more of his cock in.

Maybe it’s all of that in one ball of fucking feelings, punching him in the chest and leaving him breathless.

But birth is a curse, and Kevin’s head snaps up when Jacob swirls his tongue around his dick as he pulls back up, spit dribbling down his dick because he can’t stop himself from moaning, way too fucking loud for someone who’s in a goddamn library. He is hyperaware of everything – of Jacob's fingers tight around the base of his dick, of the wetness of his mouth on his dick, of the low hum coming from the other, sending vibrations down his dick.

He is hyperaware of how loud he is every time Jacob slowly bobs his head and his moans still come up even though he tries to choke them down. And Jacob, busy as he is, seems to notice that too, because not a minute later he reaches up Kevin’s body with his free hand and taps his fingers against his lips.

Kevin glances down again and finds Jacob _still_ looking up at him, a pretty blush dusting his cheeks as he hollows them out. When Kevin parts his lips, Jacob pushes his fingers into his mouth, and it only serves to make Kevin moan yet again.

But then Jacob's grip on his mouth is almost deadly, strong fingers pressing down on his tongue until Kevin nearly gags – that’s when he gets the message. He tries to focus on the fingers in his mouth, on rolling his tongue around the digits and coating them with spit, but it’s not like he can simply ignore the way Jacob is sucking his dick like he has done this too many times before.

He certainly can’t ignore the sparks of pleasure and adrenaline jolting down his spine every time the tip of his cock hits the back of Jacob's throat and another moan bubbles up his chest.

His hips involuntarily snap, sending his dick further down than what Jacob can take and making him gag. Kevin can see the tears that collect in the corners of his eyes when that happens, and when he reaches up to wipe them away, Jacob leans into the touch.

But then he does it again – Jacob does it again, gags himself on Kevin’s dick on fucking purpose, and Kevin can already feel the coiling in his stomach get tighter and tighter. Kevin lets a hand fall to the back of Jacob's neck, not quite forcing his head down on his dick but allowing gravity to work its weight down instead.

It’s enough encouragement for Jacob, it seems, because the bobbing of his head gets faster and messier, spit coating his chin and Kevin’s underwear, and it’s so sloppy it drives him crazy. He grips onto Jacob's wrist with his free hand, sending his fingers just a bit further into his mouth, sucking on them as his hips stutter and his dick slides down Jacob's throat.

When his legs go numb and the pressure in his bladder starts to grow, Kevin panics. He’s going to come, and Jacob still has his lips wrapped around his dick. He really doesn’t want to make a fucking mess is Jacob pulls off, but he also doesn’t want Jacob to swallow his cum just like that.

 _“Ja—”_ he tries, voice getting cut off with a full body shiver of pleasure. “Wait— _Jake—"_

He almost doesn’t notice the slip up in calling his name until Jacob moans around his dick, sucking him harder and faster, his eyes finally slipping shut.

“Oh my god—” Kevin really tries his best not to moan out loud, but it’s near impossible at this point. “Please, I’m gonna c—”

But Jacob doesn’t stop, and Kevin can’t seem to pull his head off and away in time before he shoots his load down his throat. His orgasm hits him in waves, his body shuddering with the shocks as Jacob presses his nose into his trimmed pubes and swallows around him. he doesn’t know how long it takes for him to stop coming; all he knows is that, when Jacob pulls up and off his dick, they are both panting.

Kevin is still trying to catch his breath when Jacob quickly tucks him back into his underwear and crawls back into his seat. He can barely believe his eyes as he watches him wipe his chin with the back of his hand, a lopsided grin on his lips when they make eye contact once again.

“What the _fuck,”_ he murmurs, heart still beating loud in his ears, his strength clearly sucked away by Jacob from his dick. “What the actual fuck.”

“Been trying to find an excuse for the longest time now,” Jacob says with a smile, and that is when Kevin knows he for sure has died. “Thanks for letting me.”

Kevin blinks.

“What—” and because he has nothing left to lose, dignity thrown out the fucking window, “uhm, okay, so. What do you say we finish studying back in my room?”

They do not study. In fact, Kevin is barely even done locking his door when Jacob hooks his fingers into the hem of his pants and starts pulling him towards his bed, walking backwards and clearly unafraid of knocking into furniture.

There is something about this confidence of his that is so terribly sexy to Kevin – like he even needed to find more things about Jacob sexy. Like his entire existence wasn’t enough.

“You didn’t really invite me here to study, did you?” Jacob's voice is low and sultry, sending shivers down Kevin’s spine. If he weren’t still recovering from his mind-blowing orgasm, he knows he would be getting hard again

“I’m glad you noticed,” he says with a grin, pushing Jacob down his bed when the other’s calves hit the mattress. “Can’t leave you with blue balls, now can I?”

Jacob smiles, knowing full well there is no way Kevin wouldn’t have noticed his boner through his sweats when they got up to leave the library. He really doesn’t know how he does it – admittedly, Kevin would have probably come untouched if their positions had been reversed in the library.

Jacob rests his head on his pillow, and Kevin tries not to hyper fixate on how absolutely gorgeous he looks like this when he crawls on top of him. He wants to know how he would look like if Kevin were to sit on his dick and bounce on his lap, ride him until his muscles are pulled taught and he’s coming into his ass.

Maybe some other day, if opportunity ever arises.

God, he really wishes he will get to have this with Jacob again.

Kevin pushes Jacob's sweat down, just enough to have his dick out and that the elastic catches under his ass. He can feel his throat go dry yet again – this time, at the sight of Jacob's dick in his hand, and how ridiculous it is that even _that_ about him is pretty.

“Like what you see?” Jacob asks, smug as fucking hell, and it makes Kevin laugh.

“Yeah,” he says, honest, eyes snapping back up to Jacob's face, the corners of his lips tugging up. “I actually do.”

Jacob reaches up to run a hand through his hair. “You got a pretty dick too.”

Kevin brings a hand up to his face laying it out right under his chin and he loves to see color rising to Jacob's cheeks. Jacob spits into his palm and Kevin smiles, reaching back down to take Jacob's cock in his now spit-slicked hand once again.

Jacob moans and Kevin loves to see he is just as vocal as he is, every slow upstroke of his hand, every swipe of his thumb over his cockhead and every dip of his finger into his slit drawing out the most beautiful noises from him. Kevin is addicted, working his fist nice and slow just so he can draw this out for as long as he can.

It’s insane, to feel Jacob's dick hot and heavy in his hand, twitching with every twist of his wrist. Jacob looks so pretty like this, head thrown back and hands gripping his bedsheets as Kevin tightens his grip around the base, slowly makes his way up and teases the head of his cock, a broken moan dying in his throat as Kevin spreads precum over the sensitive skin.

Jacob wraps a hand around Kevin’s, as if to guide him to how he likes it best, but all he does is wrap his fingers tight around his hand as his moans get louder and louder. Kevin picks up his pace, jerks him off faster, sloppier, loving the way he can feel Jacob's thighs shake when he tightens his grip in every upstroke.

If Kevin felt bad for coming maybe a bit too fast, he can’t even fathom how Jacob must feel when he comes not too long after – not that Kevin blames him, because he also can’t imagine how it would even feel like to be worked up for as long as Jacob had been without being able to come.

Jacob's body shakes with the force of his orgasm, back arching off bed as he spills into Kevin’s hand and over their fingers. Kevin strokes him through his orgasm and then some, only really stopping when Jacob whines and pulls his hand away.

There is a second in which Kevin doesn’t know what to do with himself. Jacob is still panting beneath him, eyes fluttering open and then closed, like he is too tired to even exist, and there is still cum coating both their hands—

Before his better judgement gets to him, he brings his hand up to his face and slides his tongue over his fingers. Jacob's eyes snap open then, clean hand reaching up to his wrist to pull Kevin’s hand away from his face.

“What the fuck are you _doing,”_ Jacob whines, frowning.

Kevin’s nose wrinkles at the taste, and he doesn’t try to fight against Jacob's hold.

“That’s disgusting,” he says, a bit too honest. “Eat better.”

Jacob laughs, reaching down to pull his pants back up when Kevin climbs off him to reach for the box of tissues on his desk.

“Okay,” Jacob answers, voice sweet. “I’ll keep it in mind for next time.”

_Next time._

Oh, Kevin can’t wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes the brain rly just goes [extreme horny mb thoughts] and i think that's okay. kudos and comments are always appreciated! you can catch me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/changminize) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/changminize) anytime!


End file.
